


One insane game of hide and seek

by Blueberry_Sans



Series: The insane ways of an innocent skeleton. [1]
Category: underswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Sans/pseuds/Blueberry_Sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wanted to have his brother for himself since he wasnt happy with his brother's current lover at all. So he decided it was time to play hide and seek... but with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One insane game of hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was about time Senpai would be arriving home with...It... 'MmM how I despise his lover... He doesn't know how to treat him right unlike me! I will get him to love me and only me!!!' Blue thought to himself has he happily (or so anyone would think) made dinner for him his senpai and their guest. "I hope he likes it... I worked really hard this time on the food" Blue said to himself as the duo walked though the front door. "Pappy dinner is almost ready" He called to them "Heh... Sorry bro I'm not hungry" Blue tensed up as he heard that. 

"W-what?" Blue looked at his true love and...It... Man he did despise red so much... (its sad though...) "B-but I worked so hard on this pappy...." Blue teared up since the food pretty much was a waste now. "Awe bro don't cry." Strech said trying to comfort blue but he moved away from him. "Don't touch me..." He growled softly. "What has gotten into you blue? You never acted like this before." Strech stated but blue ran out before he could catch him.

"YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU PAPPY?!" Blue yelled before slamming his door shut with tears streaming down his face. He needed to come up with a plan to end his brothers relationship with....It... So that's what he did well after he had calmed down of course. After a few hours he finally figured out a way to end Red's life, By doing so they would all need to play hide and seek. Not only that but with a sick twist to the game as well. It was the perfect cover too. Senapi will finally be his.

Blue walked out of his room with a slightly crazed look to him but that quickly changed as senpai picked him up and hugged him. "BLUE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Strech says "Pappy can we all play hide and seek?" Senpai looked at him for a moment and smiled "I don't see why not blue" Senpai smiled happily... 'Oh that smile thats what I want to see every morning when I wake up' Blue smiled softly "Hey babe wanna play hide and seek with blue and I?" Red nodded. 'wow this will be easier than I expected'

"Im it! So if your not hidden by the time the 20 seconds are up you are out!" Blue smiled and watched the other two run off to hide. "This is it finally I can kill that bitch once and for all" Blue had made sure all the lights were out before he went hunting for them with a butchers knife and a crazed look. "Red~ Where are you?~" He giggled creepily while looking though each of the bedrooms thoroughly. He stopped and listened to the silence for a moment. "Red~ Come out Come out where ever you are~" He giggled more then stopped hearing a whimper. 'I found him'

Blue ripped open the closet door and found red crying softly in the closet "FoUnD yOu!" He yanked red out then he began to stab him not even covering the screams that rang out. Feeling the determination from red's bod splash onto his face body and clothes made him feel victorious. Finally senpai can be his and his only...

 

"I would advise not touching Pappy since he doesnt belong to you anymore~ He'S aLl MiNe NoW!" Blue laughed insanely once more before going off to find his soon to be 'Lover' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FOREVER!

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry its short... (; - ;) 
> 
> Hope you liked it if so I may make more like this just comment if you want me to do more! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


End file.
